pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault Buster 9000 Up2
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 22|fire_rate = 98|mobility = 115|accuracy = Very high|range = Very short|upgrades = Vault Buster 9000 Up2|theme = Criminals/Industrial themed|cost = 160 |level_required = Level 21}} The '''is a Special weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 update. It is the second and final upgrade of the Vault Buster 9000. Appearance It resembles a large grey industrial thermal drill. The drill has a dark grey handle with a red trigger. On top of the handle, it has a red switch, and a silverish-white power unit. On the bottom of the weapon, it has two orange wires connected to the grip and the main body of the weapon. The main body of the weapon is mainly light grey, with a chrome energy tank on the right top, and a tank containing thermite canisters on the bottom. In addition, it has a dark brown handle on the left. The front has a black drill head, with a chrome drill bit. When the user drills, thermite sparks will fire out of the drill bit. Strategy It deals relatively decent damage, with a high fire rate, average mobility, with a short range. Though it has unlimited ammo, it does have a heat bar which will fill up if used for prolonged periods up to 15 seconds. If the bar fills up, there will be a 4 second cooldown before the weapon can be used again. Tips * Its thermite spread can be used against groups of enemies. * The weapon should only be used at very close range, at least a few meters away from the enemy. * Use this on an opponent then finish him/her off with a stronger weapon. ** The weapon chews through armor quickly, this makes it effective for weakening players. *** In addition, the armor piercing attribute gives a bonus damage against armor. * Avoid using the weapon for prolonged attacks, as the heat bar can fill up, causing a cooldown to occur. ** If this happens, try to switch to another weapon and wait out the cooldown. * It takes around 2-5 seconds of continuous drilling to fully kill a light-medium armored player. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Use the Eraser or Singular Grenade to pull the enemy and to have them stay in one spot to aid in the drilling. * Since it has unlimited ammo, the need to look for ammo pickups is not necessary. * The weapon pairs well with short-range weapons such as shotguns and Heavy weapons. * Use this against fast/mobile players to have them slow down slightly. * It is effective against melee users as its range can prevent enemies from reaching you. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Shotguns and area damage can quickly kill users. * Stay away from the weapon's range, and the user in general. * If the user is chasing towards your general direction, backpedal while firing a Primary weapon. * Flank around the user with a melee weapons. * If caught within the spread, try to rocket jump out of the position with a Heavy weapon. ** If this is not possible, try killing the user before they can kill you. * Try to outmaneuver the user by using a melee weapon while strafing. Attributes * '''Burning: '''4 /sec for 5 seconds. * '''Armor Piercing: '''Deals 20% more damage to armor points. * '''Area Damage * '''Slows Down Targets: '''Decreases the enemy's movement speed by -15% for 2 seconds. Upgrades N/A Theme Industrial/criminal themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Secret Warehouse Weapon Setups Pair this weapon with short-range weapons such as shotguns and Heavy weapons to weaken enemies. Trivia * It is the first Special weapon to feature unlimited ammo. ** This also makes it the 2nd non-Melee weapon to feature unlimited ammo, the first being the Mr. Deejay. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Burning Category:Armor Piercing Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Upgrades